L'amour est plus fort que la diffèrence!
by Datenshi-kun
Summary: c'est histoire est l'histoire de deux vampires amoureux de deux humains... Les deux humains sont amoureux des deux vampires mais nes le savent pas... comment vontil le prendre quand ils le sauront? Pour savoir, lisez


**Auteur :** Miss AngelLove

**Sources: **Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, romance, vampires, calices,...

**Couple :** Je ne vous le dirais pas, mais vous le saurez en lisantce one shot!

**Disclamer :** Bon, cela me fait mal au cœur de le dire mais…

Duo : Vas-y tu peux le dire !

Ils… Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! ouiiiiiinnnnnnnn, c'est triste je les veux!

Duo : Voilà, c'est sortie !

Duo, arrête d'enfoncer le clou dans la plaie, pliz ou je te TUES !

Duo : Ca, c'est la phrase d'Hee-chan !

C'est faux ! Il ne le dit pas en français !

Bon, je vais vous laissez lire ! Bonne lecture !

L'amour est plus fort que la diffèrence!

Deux jeunes garçons rentrèrent de la fac et il devait être tard, vu qu'il faisait déjà nuit... L'un d'eux, châtain, l'air désinvolte, arborait une très longue natte, d'où s'échappaient quelques longs cheveux au reflet d'or et roux. Ses yeux, d'une étrange couleur a mi-chemin entre le violet et le bleu-gris, attiraient en leur sein la lumière cru des néons.

L'autre, un poil plus petit que son compagnon, avait les cheveux coupés court, d'une surnaturelle couleur blonde, lui donnant un air de petit angelot. Ses yeux bleu turquoise ne faisaient que renforcer l'impression de pureté angélique émanant de lui... Qui aurait bien pu croire qu'il était d'origine arabe…

Ils rentraient tous les deux vers le studio qu'ils partageaient depuis le début de leur année en fac… Ils passèrent une petite ruelle pas très bien éclairée puis ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipité derrière eux. Les deux garçons se retournent et ne voient personnes, la ruelle sombre ne montrant aucune ombre…

-On devrait se dépêcher Duo… Dit le jeune blond, pas très rassurer.

-Oui, Dit Duo qui était pas très rassurer lui aussi.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait drôlement froid ce soir ? Demanda Quatre en remontant le col de son manteau.

-Oui, il n'était pas censé faire si froid ce soir… J'aurais pas du m'habillé aussi peu… dépêchons-nous de rentré et de nous mettre au chaud !

-Oui, tu as raison… Dit Quatre en souriant à Duo. C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression qu'on nous suit…

-Moi aussi… Dit Duo en chuchotant. Grouillons-nous de rentrer…

Les deux garçons arrivent à un passage piéton et doivent attendre patiemment que le feu se passe au vert pour pouvoir passer… Ils attendent patiemment alors qu'intérieurement ils n'étaient pas du tout patients. Le feu passe au vert et au moment ou ils allaient traverser, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Duo.

Duo se retourne près a lancé son poing dans la figure de la personne qui a posé ça main sur son épaule et arrête son poing a quelque centimètre du visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, ébouriffé… Il a deux yeux de couleur hors du commun… Ses yeux étaient de couleur cobalt… Il est à peine plus grand que Duo.

Il est accompagné d'un autre garçon qui a les cheveux de couleur brun avec des reflets bruns clairs, dont une mèche cachait deux prunelles... Ses yeux étaient à lui aussi extraordinaires… Ils étaient de couleur vert, mais pas n'importe quel vert, non, ils étaient de la même couleur de l'émeraude… Lui était le plus grand des quatre…

-Heero ! Trowa ! Dit Duo en soupirant de soulagement.

-Lut ! Dirent les deux jeunes hommes.

-Bonjour Heero et Trowa ! Dit Quatre avec son éternel sourire.

-J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas fais trop peur ! Dit Trowa en regardant Heero d'un œil réprobateur mais adorable.

-Non, ça va ! Dit Quatre en souriant à Trowa.

-Vous nous avez fais juste un petit beaucoup peur… Dit Duo en souriant.

-Excusez nous… Mais on vous a vu tous les deux de loin et… Dit Trowa en regardant Heero, Heero a eut cette idée, vous surprendre…

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Dit Quatre avec son sourire rayonnant. Vous êtes tous les deux excusés !

-C'est pas que je vous aime pas les garçons, Dit Duo, mais il fait froid et j'ai hâte de rentrer !

-On va vous raccompagner ! Dit Trowa. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sur !

-Ce n'est pas la peine ! Dit Quatre. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés chez nous…

-C'est pour nous faire pardonner de vous avoir fait peur ! Dit Heero.

-Aller, allons-y ! Dit Duo en traversant le passage pour piéton.

Quatre ainsi que les deux garçons rejoignent Duo qui est de l'autre côté du passage piétons et trépigne d'impatience… Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche dans la grande rue, ils arrivèrent devant le studio des deux garçons et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du petit studio loué par Quatre et Duo.

-On y est ! Dit Duo avec un grand sourire.

-Vous voulez boire venir boire quelque chose ? Demanda Quatre.

_Boire ton sang…_ Pensèrent Trowa et Heero, mais chaque pensée n'allait pas vers la même personne...

-Du coca si tu en as ! Dit Heero.

-Du jus d'orange ! Dit Trowa.

-Tu veux quelque chose Duo ? Demande Quatre avec un sourire.

-Du soda ! Dit ce dernier en souriant aussi.

Quatre sortit rapidement du salon et alla dans la cuisine chercher les boissons pour les quatre garçons. Il sortit quatre verres et sortit les bouteilles. Il fit un verre de coca, un autre de Soda et les deux derniers en jus d'orange. Il rangea les bouteilles dans le frigo puis posa les verres sur un plateau pour ensuite rejoindre ses amis.

Il posa le plateau sur la table basse puis donna le verre de coca à Heero, un des deux jus d'orange pour Trowa, le verre de soda de Duo puis le dernier jus d'orange pour lui. Il but une gorgé, tout en écoutant Duo parler de ça journée à la fac, de ses pauses, de ses cours ennuyeux comme pas permis et autres…

Une fois que Quatre eut fini de boire son verre de jus d'orange, il s'excusa et monta à l'étage et alla dans sa chambre. Là, il se changea et se mit un pantalon et un tee short large pour se sentir à l'aise pour le reste de la soirée… Il redescendit habillé ainsi dans le salon près des trois autres et s'installa sur le canapé.

-Ca vous dit de regarder un peu la télévision ? Demande Quatre en regardant les trois autres.

-Mmm… Dit Trowa. Pourquoi pas… Enfin, Heero avait prévu autre chose… Mais c'est très bien ainsi…

-Et c'est quoi que tu avais prévu Heero ? Demande Duo en le regardant.

-Allez en boite… Dit Heero.

-Mais c'est une super idée ça ! On y va on y va dis Quat-chan ? Demanda Duo avec des chibi eyes.

-Bien… mais je vais me re-changer… Dit Quatre en souriant.

Quatre se dirigea vers les escaliers et les monta pour ensuite se diriger une nouvelle fois vers sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il chercha des vêtements et opta pour un pantalon en jean serrer mais pas trop non plus et une chemise blanche ouverte sur deux boutons, sur le haut. On pouvait voir une petite chaîne en or qui n'est autre que ça chaîne de baptême…

-Moi aussi je vais me changer on ne sera pas long ! Dit Duo en montant les escaliers rapidement.

Il alla directement dans sa chambre, n'allant pas voir si Quatre avait trouvé son bonheur, ne voulant pas faire patienter les deux garçons qui étaient en bas, sûrement en train de discuter en eux deux…Il chercha dans sa commode puis dans son armoire une tenue pas trop voyante car il ne voulait pas être le centre du monde dans la boite ou ils allaient aller tous les quatre…

Il fouilla dans son armoire et sortit un pantalon en jean qui ressemblait à celui de Quatre sauf que le sien avait été fais en violet foncé. Il prit une chemise violet clair ouverte comme Quatre sur deux boutons. On pouvait voir une petite chaîne fine autour de son cou et cachée sous sa chemise, une croix en pendentif…

Une fois que Duo eut fini de s'habiller, il fila se coiffer dans sa salle de bain, qui juxtaposait à sa chambre... Là, il se regarda dans sa glace et vit sa natte à moitié défaite et donc il la refit avec rapidité… Au final, elle n'était pas trop mal faite par rapport à d'habitude et il ne se trouvait pas trop mal habillé…

-Me revoilà ! Dit Duo en souriant, revenant près d'eux en mettant sa veste. Quatre n'est pas là ?

-Comme tu le vois non, il n'est pas là ! Répondit Trowa.

-Tu es très beau Duo… Dit Heero en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Merci… Enfin, c'est bizarre il devrait déjà être là… Dit Duo en regardant l'escalier. Je vais aller le chercher !

-Pas la peine me voilà ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire en descendant rapidement les marches d'escaliers.

-Tu es ravissant Quatre ! Dit Trowa.

-Merci Trowa ! Dit Quatre en souriant.

-On y va ? Demanda Duo impatient.

-Oui, allons-y ! Dit Quatre en mettant sa veste.

C'est ainsi que les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent à marcher dans la rue en direction d'une boite de nuit, après avoir fermé la porte du studio à Quatre et Duo… Ils n'aperçurent pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues, ce qui les étonna… Ils arrivent devant une boite qui à l'air immense et réputé vu la foule qui attendait dehors…

-On va faire comment pour entrer ? Demanda Duo, regardant la foule.

-Je connais le videur… Il nous laissera passer ! Dit Heero en s'avançant.

Les trois autres le suivirent et ils virent Heero glisser quelques mots à un des deux videurs qui les regarda puis il les laissa entrer. Quatre passa le premier et une fois dedans, il enleva sa veste, dévoilant sa chemise blanche et aussi une petite partie de son cou tellement il faisait chaud…

Heero laissa passer Duo devant lui ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire devant l'invitation du japonais. Il enlevèrent tous les deux leur veste et Duo suivit Heero, ils arrivèrent à une table dans la pénombre et s'y installèrent de suite. Duo regarda autour de lui et sourit en voyant l'ambiance…

-Tu aimes l'endroit ? Demande Heero.

-C'est assez cool ! Dit Duo en ramenant son regard améthyste sur Heero.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Mmm… Du coca… Dit Duo en souriant à Heero.

Heero fit oui de la tête et alla au bar commander la boisson de Duo plus une pour lui… Il parla un peu avec le barman tout en regardant Duo. Il attendit un petit moment ses boissons et balaya la salle d'un regard. Il aperçut plusieurs personne qu'il essayerait d'éviter afin de ne pas montrer maintenant son identité à Duo puis vit Quatre en mauvaise posture…

Effectivement, ce dernier était entouré de plusieurs garçons et il espérait qu'on viendrait vite l'aider. Les garçons virent le regard de Trowa et ils laissèrent ces deux derniers comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ce garçon blond, car c'était le terrain de Trowa et de personne d'autre…

-Merci Trowa ! Dit Quatre s'étant retourné et ayant vu Trowa.

-Pas de quoi ! Dit Trowa en souriant légèrement, ne quittant pas le cou du blond.

Quatre regardait Trowa et lui rendit son sourire. Trowa regarda ensuite la piste coupant la vision sur le cou de Quatre pour ne pas faire de bêtise… Il vit deux trois personnes qu'il voulait éviter sachant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à Quatre… Son regard se reporta sur Quatre et le vit sourire encore. Il le lui rendit.

-Tu ne saurais pas où sont Duo et Heero ? Demande Quatre en regardant autour de lui, mais ne les voyant pas.

-Non… Répondit Trowa. Ils sont peut-être en train de danser !

-Oui, peut-être…

-Et puis Heero aime beaucoup Duo…

-Et Duo aime aussi beaucoup Heero ! Dit Quatre en souriant. On fait quoi ?

-Tu veux danser ? Demande Trowa en tendant une main à Quatre.

-Je n'aime pas trop danser avec beaucoup de monde comme là… Mais pourquoi pas… Dit Quatre en prenant la main de Trowa et le suivant sur la piste.

Duo regardait Heero parler avec le barman tout en le regardant. Il vit que le barman donnant les deux verres à Heero et ce dernier revenir vers lui les deux verres en main. Il le vit poser son verre de coca devant lui et son verre à lui devant sa place. Il le vit s'asseoir et boire la substance rougeâtre qui était dans le verre d'Heero.

-C'est quoi ta boisson ? Demande Duo en sirotant son coca.

-Une boisson alcoolisée… Dit Heero espérant qu'il ne voudrait pas goûter.

-Je peux goûter ?

-C'est aussi fort que le saké que je t'ai fait boire Duo…

-Ah, ben je crois qu'en fin de compte je ne vais pas goûter… Dit Duo en se grattant la tête un peu gênée.

-T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave… Beaucoup de personne n'aime pas le saké et tout ce qui est aussi fort que cette boisson ! Dit Heero en souriant.

-Oui, tu as raison ! Dit Duo en souriant.

-Dis moi tu fais demain soir ? Demande Heero.

-Rien, pourquoi ? Demanda Duo en regardant Heero.

-Et bien on pourrait dîner tous les deux ensembles…

-Avec plaisir Heero ! Dit Duo avec un grand sourire, ravie de l'invitation.

-Je passerais te prendre vers 20 heures !

-D'accord !

Heero regardait Duo, heureux qu'il est accepté son invitation de dîner avec lui. Il avait peur qu'il refuse mais là… Là il se retrouvait avec un rendez-vous et surtout avec l'homme avec lequel il avait envie de passer l'éternité à ses côtés… Il se promettait de faire de la soirée de demain une soirée inoubliable et pour lui et pour Duo…

Il regarda la foule et entendit le slow commencer. Il se décida à retrouver Trowa et Quatre parmi tous les danseurs présents sur la piste de danse et vit Quatre gêné, sûrement dû au slow qui commençait...

-Voilà une chanson beaucoup mieux ! Dit Trowa en souriant.

-Tu trouves ? Demande Quatre un peu gêné.

-Oui, les chansons me mettent mal à l'aise, je préfère les slows et les chansons du siècle dernier… Répondit Trowa en souriant.

-T'es pas comme les autres jeunes toi ! Dit Quatre en lui souriant.

-Oui, on me le dit souvent ! Dit Trowa un peu gêné.

-Mais cela ne me gêne pas… Moi aussi je n'aime pas trop les chansons de maintenant…

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu me comprends ! Dit Trowa en souriant à Quatre.

-Tu veux aller danser sur ce slow où aller t'asseoir ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup danser sur ce slow avec toi… Dit Trowa en plongeant son regardant dans celui de Quatre.

-D'ac… D'accord ! Dit Quatre en rougissant.

Quatre s'approche de Trowa et passa ses bras autour du cou du méché et ce dernier passa ses bras sur les hanches du blond en le regardant et souriant. Quatre lui rendit son sourire toujours un peu rouge et au fur et à mesure que le slow avançait, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Trowa.

-Tu es vraiment gentil Trowa ! Dit Quatre en souriant.

-…. Je ne le suis qu'avec ceux qui comptent pour moi…

-Tu es vraiment bizarre Trowa… Dit Quatre puis voyant son regard ajouta, mais cela ne me dérange pas…

-Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te donner… Dit Trowa en se rapprochant de Quatre. Un cadeau unique et très spécial… Mais… Mais je ne sais pas…

-Tu ne sais pas quoi Trowa ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise…

-Je peux s'avoir ce que c'est ? Demande Quatre en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Trowa, dévoilant ainsi son cou. Ca ne te dérange pas que je pose ma tête sur ton épaule j'espère ?

-Non… Ca ne me dérange pas ! Répondit Trowa troublé.

Quatre ferma les yeux sous la sensation de bien être… C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un… Et surtout dans les bras d'un garçon qu'il connaissait pas très bien encore. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux ayant peur de perdre cette sensation et décida d'écouter la chanson.

-Si tu devais choisir ente vivre et passer l'éternité avec la personne que tu aimes, que choisirais-tu Quatre ? Demanda Trowa.

-C'est pas un choix facile à faire… Dit Quatre en rouvrant les yeux et réfléchissant. Mais je dirais sans hésiter de passer l'éternité avec la personne que j'aime !

-J'aurais répondu la même chose… Dit Trowa en déposant un léger baiser dans le cou de Quatre.

Quatre frissonne mais ne l'arrête pas, l'incitant même à continuer en penchant son cou de l'autre côté. Trowa regarda brièvement autour d'eux et vit que personne ne les voyait car il faisait noir alors il sert Quatre contre lui et plante ses canines dans le cou de Quatre. Ce dernier pousse un petit cri et essaye de se dégager de l'étreinte...

Grâce au sang du blond, Trowa découvrit tout ce que cachait Quatre et fronça les sourcils en voyant certaines choses qui ne lui plurent pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il se promit de tirer les choses au clair avec Quatre et aussi d'aller dire bonjour à des personnes qu'avaient osé toucher Quatre et lui faire du mal…

Trowa insiste un peu pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Trowa sentit que Quatre n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans les ténèbres. Effectivement, la vue de Quatre était trouble et quelques minutes après, Quatre sombrait dans les ténèbres…

Trowa s'écarta, laissant Quatre glisser au sol, faisant tout de même attention qu'il ne se blesse pas… Il s'essuya ensuite la bouche avec le dos de sa main pour ne pas qu'on voit qu'il venait de boire son sang et lécha l'hémoglobine qui s'y trouvait… Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si on le regardait puis cria :

-OH NON ! Au secours ! Mon ami a perdu connaissance !

Voyant que tout le monde se retourne mais ne bouge pas, il le prend dans ses bras puis le dépose sur une banquette… Après quelques minutes, Trowa voit tout le monde se remettre à danser. Trowa envoie un texto à Heero pour l'avertir qu'il rentrait avec Quatre et allait sûrement le transformer…

Quatre est toujours évanoui sur la banquette et Trowa le prend dans ses bras et quitte la boite de nuit une fois sur que Heero l'ait reçu… Il se dirige vers la maison qu'il partage avec Heero d'un pas rapide. Il y pénètre et monte directement dans sa chambre. Il le pose sur son lit puis réfléchit au fait de le faire un vampire comme lui ou simplement son calice...

Voyant du sang couler encore de la plaie qu'il avait fait à Quatre dans le cou, il la lécha et le sang s'arrêta net de couler… Il resta assit sur le bord du lit, caressant les cheveux du blond un bon moment attendant le réveil de ce dernier, ayant décidé de ne pas le vampiriser et garder la pureté de Quatre…

Au bout d'une heure, Quatre se réveilla doucement et Trowa lui sourit , étant toujours assis sur le bord du lit, mais ne lui caressant plus les cheveux et il commençait à appréhender la suite… Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié qui c'était construit entre lui et Quatre… Il tenait trop au blond pour ne plus le voir du tout…

-Bonsoir… Dit Trowa.

-Bon… Bonsoir… Dit Quatre ne se rappelant pas de ce qui s'était passé un peu avant, pour le moment.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demande Trowa en regardant le blond.

-Je… Je crois que je vais bien…

Quatre se relève doucement et avec du mal du fait de la morsure faite par Trowa. Une fois qu'il fut assit, il regarda autour de lui et vit une chambre assez sombre avec un fin rayon de lune passant à travers les rideaux tirés. Quatre se demanda pourquoi ils étaient tirés puis reporta vite son regard sur la pièce.

Il pu voir que la chambre était meublée d'une armoire coller contre un mur sans fenêtre et porte, un bureau qui était aussi coller contre un mur mais près de la fenêtre, un lit à baldaquin sur lequel il était assit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, une commode qui était tout près de l'armoire.

-Où suis-je ? Demande Quatre au bout d'un moment.

-On est chez Heero et moi et là, tu es dans ma chambre… Dit Trowa. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je… Non… C'est flou… Je sais qu'on a été en boite… Ensuite on a dansé et… Dit Quatre avant d'écarquiller les yeux et porter sa main à son cou là où Trowa l'avait mordu, se souvenant de tout à présent.

Quant à Duo, il était sur la piste de danse et se déhanchait au rythme de la musique. Heero le regardait danser de sa chaise puis après avoir peser le pour et le contre et décida d'aller rejoindre Duo et danser avec lui. Après quelques danses, ils décidèrent d'aller tous deux s'asseoir à leur table…

-C'est vraiment une boite sympa ici ! Dit Duo en regardant Heero avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai… Dit Heero en lui rendant son sourire. Au fait, j'ai reçu un sms de Trowa disant qu'il amenait Quatre chez nous car il s'est évanoui quand il dansait ensemble…

-Oh my god! Il va mieux?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que je suis venu te rejoindre pour danser… Je vais aller appeler pour savoir… Dit Heero en se levant.

Duo lui fit oui de la tête et regarda Heero sortir de la boite. Ce dernier téléphona à Trowa et appris que Quatre ne s'était toujours pas réveillé… Il raccrocha puis retourna vers Duo. Il s'assit en face de lui et rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste puis regarda Duo qui mourrait d'impatience de savoir comment allait son meilleur ami.

-Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé…

-Shit ! Dit Duo en perdant son sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Trowa s'en occupe !

-Oui, c'est vrai mais…

-Tu veux aller le voir ?

-Oui, je veux le voir ! Dit Duo, sautant sur l'occasion pour aller voir son meilleur ami.

Heero et Duo se levèrent en même temps et prirent leur veste. Ils sortirent de la boite de nuit, Heero devant. Ils mirent leur veste une fois dehors puis Heero les guida jusqu'à la maison qu'il partageait avec Trowa. Il se demandait s'il devait dire à Duo sa véritable nature, et aussi celle de Trowa, vu qu'ils étaient semblables…

Heero avait très peur de la réaction de Duo car il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup… Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et le perdre à cause de sa différence… Duo, lui aussi aimait beaucoup Heero. Au début il ne voulait pas le croire, mais maintenant… Maintenant il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient séparés… Duo étaient devenus dépendant d'Heero…

Il marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sur la grande rue puis Heero prit une ruelle puis une autre et encore une autre et se retrouve devant une grande maison. Ils entrèrent dans le jardin sous le regard étonné de Duo. Heero sourit devant l'air de l'homme qu'il aimait et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.

- Duo… Commença Heero.

-Oui ? Demanda Duo en reportant son regard sur Heero.

-Je… Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important… Dit Heero, hésitant toujours.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Je… Trowa et moi nous sommes… Nous ne sommes pas comme Quatre et toi… Nous… Nous sommes des vampires… Dit Heero en baissant la tête.

-Non, mais tu blagues Heero, là, ne ? Demanda Duo avec un sourire amusé, pensent (pensant) que c'était une blague.

-J'ai l'air de blaguer ? Demande Heero en relevant la tête en montrant ses canines.

Duo recula en voyant les canines d'Heero et ce dernier se maudit pour son manque de tact. Il regretta de ne pas être un peu plus social… Il décida de quand même s'avancer et voyant Duo reculer s'arrêta et ne bougea pas. Duo s'arrêta aussi à une certaine distance de lui, ayant peur qu'Heero ne lui saute dessus et le morde.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Duo… Et je ne compte pas te mordre sans ton accord… Dit Heero en baissant la tête.

Voyant Heero triste, Duo ne put que l'aimer encore plus devant son air triste et désolé qu'il trouvait craquant. Et puis il l'aime, même s'il est diffèrent de lui, si là, maintenant il lui fait peur, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer… Malgré cette différence, Duo l'aime toujours et peut-être même plus qu'avant…

Il voyait bien qu'il était sérieux et c'est pour ça qu'il avança doucement vers lui et aussi parce qu'il l'aimait toujours... Il avança une main tremblante vers Heero et la posa sur son épaule. Ce dernier relève la tête et regarde Duo dans les yeux, étonné de le voir si proche et une main sur son épaule alors que deux secondes avant il était loin de lui car il avait peur…

- Je te crois Heero… Je crois que tu n'as pas voulus me faire peur… Dit Duo en lui souriant.

-Merci Duo… Dit Heero en lui faisant un petit sourire dévoilant ses canines de vampires. Je crois que je dois t'avouer une autre chose qui ne va pas trop te plaire…

-Quoi ? Demanda Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quatre ne s'est pas évanoui comme ça… C'est de la faute à Trowa… Dit Heero en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Dit Duo se doutant de ce qu'a fait Trowa. Mais je te préviens ne m'empêche pas de mettre une droite à Trowa…

-Je te le promets Duo ! Je ne t'en empêcherais pas et puis je crois qu'il l'a bien mérité cette fois-ci…

Heero ouvre la porte et laisse passer Duo qui entre sans demander son reste car il fait quand même froid dehors. Heero prend la veste de Duo et la pose sur un porte-manteau. Duo le regarde et vit ce dernier s'incliner pour lui dire bonjour à ça façon… Duo est très étonné et s'incline aussi…

Heero regarde Duo amusé car il se doutait que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un porte-manteau s'incliner pour dire bonjour. Il regarda dans le salon et vit la télévision éteinte et une main dormir sur le canapé. Il inspecte rapidement le salon et ne voit rien de changer à part peut-être son cercueil et celui de Trowa.

-On y va ? Demande Duo à Heero.

-Oui, suis-moi ! Répondit Heero en prenant les grands escaliers en face de lui, menant à sa chambre à lui et celle de Trowa.

Ce dernier regardait Quatre avec peur. Il avait peur de la réaction de Quatre suite à ce qu'il avait fait… Il s'en voulait d'avoir mordu Quatre, mais son côté vampire avait été plus fort et puis ça faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait le goûter… Et il avait un goût qu'il n'oublierait jamais…

-P… Pourquoi ? Demanda Quatre en se reculant dans le lit, mettant de l'espace en lui et Trowa.

-Je suis désolé Quatre, vraiment… Dit Trowa en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ni te faire du mal… Mais mon côté vampire a prit le dessus… Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ma différence…

-Désolé ? tu peux l'être ! Dit Quatre, en colère. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit avant que vous étiez différent de nous ?

-Car Heero et moi ne sommes pas acceptés dans votre ville… Beaucoup de gens nous cherchent pour nous tuer… Et puis si on vous avait dit qu'on était des vampires comment auriez vous agit ? Seriez vous encore nos amis ?

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas… Dit Quatre en baissant lui aussi la tête. Je ne pourrais pas te le dire car je ne l'ai pas vécu mais je vais quand même essayer de te répondre… Je crois que j'aurais quand même essayé de vous connaître…

Les deux garçons étaient têtes baissées et regardaient pour l'un le sol et pour l'autre le drap en velours… Trowa réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond et s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir mordu et Quatre réfléchissait afin de savoir s'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour Trowa, malgré la différence…

Et il devait avouer que malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, il l'aimait toujours et encore plus même… Il avait découvert l'un des secrets que lui cachait Trowa et était content, même si il aurait préféré que Trowa lui dise de vive voix au lieu de l'apprendre ainsi… Mais le destin ne s'occupait pas des sentiments des personnes et ne faisait pas n'importe quoi non plus…

-Peut-être… Dit Trowa qui regardait toujours le sol.

Trowa s'en voulait énormément d'avoir mordu Quatre sans son accord… Heureusement que son amour pour Quatre était fort car il aurait pu le tué… Lui qui ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal… A ce moment là, il se trouvait minable et avait envie d'aller se cacher dans son cercueil et ne voir personne…

-Je te demande pardon de t'avoir mordu Quatre ! Dit Trowa en relavant la tête.

-Je… J'accepte tes excuses Trowa… Dit Quatre en voyant le regard de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Merci Quatre ! Dit Trowa avec une lueur de joie. Je te remercie du fond du cœur !

-Pas de quoi… Dit Quatre en rougissant.

-Quatre je… Je dois te dire quelque chose… Dit Trowa en baissant la tête.

-Oui ?

-Je... C'est assez difficile à dire… Je… Je t'aime Quatre. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vu… Dit Trowa, la tête toujours baissé.

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux puis au bout de quelques minutes reprit ses esprits, analysa ce que venait de lui dire Trowa puis se leva du lit pour aller près de Trowa. Il posa une de ses mains sous le menton de Trowa et lui releva la tête doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal... Il le regarda tendrement avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Trowa… Dit Quatre. Moi aussi je t'aime !

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés puis se baissa et embrassa Quatre doucement, tendrement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal, tenant les hanches du blond... Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou du grand brun et lui rendit son baiser aussi doucement et tendrement que Trowa. Tous les deux faisaient passer leur amour à travers ce baiser si tendre…

Ils le rompirent pour que Quatre puisse reprendre de l'air, car contrairement à Trowa, qui lui pouvait continuer de l'embrasser encore longtemps car il était mort et n'avait donc plus de souffle, n'avait pas besoin de reprendre de l'air… Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, voyant de l'amour se refléter dans les deux prunelles de chacun.

Heero regardait de temps à autre pour voir si Duo le suivait et oui, il le suivait de près, de très près même… Heero avait de plus en plus envie de goûter au sang du natté mais essayait avec du mal de retenir ses pulsions de vampires… Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Trowa et s'arrêta devant, Duo à côté de lui.

Apparemment Trowa et Quatre n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrirent derrière eux, et ne virent pas les yeux exorbités de Duo et Heero devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux … En effet, le blond et le grand brun s'embrassait avec toujours autant de tendresse, au milieu de la pièce…

-Je crois qu'on dérange ! Dit doucement Duo.

-Je crois aussi ! Dit Heero avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et aussi doucement que Duo.

Heero prit la main de Duo et ferma la porte puis alla dans sa chambre à lui. Ils y entrèrent, Duo devant Heero. Duo regarda la pièce avec attention et fut très… surpris de voir la couleur des mobiliers… En effet, toute la chambre était de couleur sombre. Aucun meuble n'était de couleur claire et Duo se demanda pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ta chambre est-elle toute en noire ? Demanda Duo en reportant son regard sur Heero.

-Car j'aime beaucoup cette couleur… Dit Heero en regardant ses murs et ses meubles puis Duo.

-Et bien j'avoue que cette couleur est très sombre, mais jolie quand même…

-Pas autant que toi ! Dit Heero sans réfléchir.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ouvrit de grands yeux et attendaient de voir la réaction de Duo. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était beau, lui qui ne parlait que très rarement… Il devait vraiment l'aimer beaucoup pour lui dire ça sans réfléchir… Mais au moins il a ça en moins sur le cœur…

Duo, lui, regardait Heero étonné mais aussi heureux que Heero lui ait dis ça… Cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait peut-être plus qu'un simple ami… Cela sembla faire plaisir à Duo car il avait un petit sourire content… Il regarda Heero puis après s'être battu avec lui-même, s'avança jusqu'à Heero.

-Tu… Tu le penses vraiment ? Demande Duo.

-Je ne te l'aurais pas dis si je ne le pensais pas… Répondit Heero en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui, tu as raison ! Dit Duo en lui faisant un immense sourire.

Heero s'approcha lentement de Duo pour lui permettre de l'arrêter avec un petit geste, puis une fois tout près de ce dernier, aussi lentement qu'avant pencha sa tête. Il rencontra les lèvres de Duo et ils échangèrent un baiser passionner. Une fois le baiser rompu, ils se regardèrent amoureusement.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? De ma différence ? Demanda Heero étonné.

-Non, au contraire, je t'aime encore plus… Dit Duo en se serrant dans les bras d'Heero.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Duo… Oh oui je t'aime…

Ils se ré embrassèrent avec autant de fougue et de passion que la première fois. Heero n'en pouvait plus et là, il avait très, mais alors très envie de goûter au sang de son petit ami… Ce dernier, lui, ne pensait à rien à part au baiser que lui donnait Heero et auquel il répondait avec plaisir…

Heero plaqua Duo contre un mur et quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser tout son visage. Il finit par descendre sur son menton mais pas plus bas ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler ensuite. Contre toute attente Duo tourna la tête dévoilant son cou, invitant ainsi Heero à y aller et prendre ce qu'il voulait…

Heero hésita puis sentant les mains de Duo l'y conduire, n'hésita plus et embrassa son cou avant d'y planter ses dents pointues et de boire un peu de sang. Au bout de quelques secondes, il recula et lécha la plaie qui s'arrêta instantanément de couler. Il essuya sa bouche de sa manche de tee-shirt puis sourit à Duo.

-Merci ! Dit Heero.

-Pas de quoi ! Lui dit Duo en lui souriant. Alors, mon sang te plaît ?

-Il est délicieux ! Dit Heero en lui souriant. Je n'en ai jamais goûté un aussi bon que le tien Duo… Tu as un sang d'une saveur excise !

-Je suis content que mon sang te plaise Heero !

Heero lui sourit tendrement. Duo vint se blottir contre Heero et se serra contre lui, ayant peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il s'envole… Heero resserra son étreinte pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais surtout qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul… Duo l'embrassa passionnément et Heero lui répondit de la même façon…

-Je veux rester près de toi pour toujours Heero… Dit doucement Duo, se serrant un peu plus contre l'homme qu'il aimait.

-C'est possible mais… Dit Heero en hésitant.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Duo espérant pouvoir le faire.

-Que je te fasse devenir l'un des notre… Dit Heero en regardant Duo dans les yeux.

-Devenir un vampire ? Demanda Duo se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

-Oui…

Duo réfléchit pendant de longue seconde sur les avantages et les inconvénients et un avantage en particulier lui plaisait beaucoup et lui fit prendre sa décision de rejoindre le côté d'Heero et Trowa… Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Heero s'était assis sur son lit et lui était sur ses genoux…

-Alors tu as pris ta décision ? Demanda Heero, voyant Duo le regarder.

-Oui… Je ne peux pas passer le reste de ma vie sans être auprès de toi car je t'aime… Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme ! Je veux devenir vampire pour rester auprès de toi pour l'éternité !

-Très bien… Dit Heero en regardant Duo avec beaucoup d'amour. Je te vampiriserais moi-même mais pas maintenant…

-Comme tu veux… Dit Duo en se serrant un peu plus contre Heero.

Heero se retrouva allonger sur le dos, Duo au-dessus de lui, car il n'avait pas prévu que ce dernier se serre encore un peu plus contre lui. Il inversa vite les rôles et se retrouva au dessus de Duo, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier avait aussi un sourire aux lèvres et se releva légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur celle d'Heero…

Heero approfondit le baiser, pressant son corps contre celui de Duo. Il n'en pouvait plus il avait envie qu'il lui appartienne… Il voulait en faire son compagnon, un vampire… Il fit passer ce désir et Duo du le comprendre car il tourna la tête, dévoilant son cou… Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et le mordit.

Il but une grande partie du sang de Duo puis il se grignota le poignet et le présenta à Duo pour qu'il boive le sang qui y coule… Duo but sans hésiter le sang qui y coulait puis il sentit le poignet d'Heero s'enlever… il grogna un peu mais il fut étouffé par le baiser qu'Heero lui donna…

-Te voilà des notre ! Dit Heero en souriant tendrement à Duo… On chassera demain dès le coucher du soleil…

-Comme tu veux Amour… Dit Duo, souriant. Comme tu veux…

Quatre se sépare de Trowa à bout de souffle, se regardant tous les deux de la même façon, d'un regard doux et amoureux… Ils n'avaient pas entendu, enfin Quatre n'avait pas entendu Heero et Duo contrairement à Trowa qui, grâce à son ouïe fine de vampire les avait entendus ouvrir la porte et la refermer…

Trowa se desserra de Quatre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, sachant qu'il devait parler avec Quatre et lui dire pour la "transformation" de Duo et aussi savoir ce que lui voulait… Devenir un vampire ou un calice ou peut-être rien du tout… Il regarda Quatre qui restait debout devant lui sans bouger ni le quitter des yeux. Trowa lui sourit tendrement…

-Viens t'asseoir… Dit Trowa en lui montrant le lit.

Quatre fit oui de la tête et s'assit tout près de Trowa. Il releva la tête et retrouva ses deux lèvres prises en otage par celle de Trowa pour un long baiser tendre où ils faisaient passer leur amour… Ils les rompirent au bout de plusieurs minutes, le blond devant reprendre de l'air, sinon il risquait de mourir étouffé…

-Quatre, je dois te dire plusieurs chose… Dit Trowa.

-Je t'écoute ! Dit Quatre, s'asseyant plus confortablement.

-Tout d'abord, Heero et moi vivons seul dans cette maison… Notre famille vit assez loin d'ici… Nous les avons quittés car là où nous vivions ne nous plaisait plus et nous sommes donc venus habiter ici… Dit Trowa en souriant. Ensuite on vous a rencontré un soir par hasard et depuis, nous ne restons ici que pour vous deux…

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez si mystérieux… Dit Quatre en souriant au grand brun.

-Oui… Je dois aussi t'annoncer autre chose… Dit Trowa un peu gêné par ce qu'il allait dire...

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Quatre, intriguer.

-Duo… Duo est devenu l'un des notre…

-Il… Il est… Dit Quatre étonné, très étonné même. Il est devenu un… un vampire ?

-Oui, Heero lui a donné plusieurs choix et il a fait le choix de vivre éternellement auprès d'Heero…

-Je vois… Quels étaient les choix ?

-Devenir un vampire, un calice ou rien… Et moi aussi je veux que tu fasses un choix parmi ceux que je viens de te citer, s'il te plaît…

-Je… Je ne sais pas Trowa… Devenir comme vous me fait peur… Et je ne veux pas être rien… Je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi !

-Alors deviens mon calice…

-Mais cela implique tant de chose…

-Je le sais très bien… Mais on aurait la chance d'être ensemble et tu ne seras pas à mon service comme on voit sur certain site qui sont fais sur nous où l'on voit que les calices sont des esclaves et dans tous les sens du terme…

-Tu veux dire…

-Je ne te forcerais pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas Quatre… J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi… Il n'y a qu'une chose que je te demanderais c'est de me laissez boire ton sang, mais ne t'en fais pas jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses ou meurs…

-Je… Je veux devenir ton calice…

-Merci Quatre… Merci infiniment de devenir mon calice… Ca me fait très plaisir…

Trowa se penche de nouveau et ré embrasse le blond de nouveau pour un baiser tendre ou ils font tous les deux passer leur amour et leur joie. Trowa et Quatre ainsi qu'Heero et Duo savaient tous les quatre que maintenant la vie serait différente car ils auraient leur amour auprès d'eux et de nouvelles habitudes pour tous les quatre…

Ils savaient aussi qu'ils auraient certaines difficultés pour se faire accepter, mais tous les quatre réunis plus leurs amours allaient les aider dans leur difficulté future et leur faire une place dans leurs deux mondes si diffèrent…

**Owari!**

Enfin une fic que je finis!

D: ouais et je suis avec mon chéri!

Q: moi aussi!

W: et moi chui où?

Euh pas là... Désolé Wu, mais je savais pas ou te caser...

Enfin une tite rewiew?


End file.
